Change of Plans
by Lord Rebecca-sama
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Bella gets in terrible accident and souls are taking over. What will happen to Bella when a soul is inserted into her and the wedding is coming up?
1. Prologue

**twilight part takes place after eclipse…before breaking dawn first chap. host part takes place after book, but closer to the beginning of the souls moving in to Earth.**

**i am posting this on _BOTH_ the HOST page and TWILIGHT page since its a x-over, okay so dont ask me why...i just told u!!**

_**disclamer: I hate these things and its sorta obvious that I don't own this since my name isn't Stephenie meyer…also im not putting another one up so pay attention to wat I wrote above!**_

**this is only the prologue so its supposed to be short**

**Bella's POV**

Edward was hunting again and I was hanging out with Angela. We went shopping in Port Angeles. Well, it was more of walking around and talking about mundane subjects and my wedding that was coming up.

We walked out of La Bella Italia, where I had my first "date" with Edward. Thankfully this time I didn't get lost beforehand.

Neither of us could have prevented what happened next.

A car skid around the corner, followed by three police cars. It sped down the street and crashed into a parked car and then kept speeding away. The parked car had enough momentum and hit me, sending me to the ground, in the middle of the street. The police cars couldn't stop in time and two of them ran over me. I could feel my bones snapping and I was losing blood—fast. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was the voice of my love in my head.

_I love you, Bella. Never stop fighting._ And I drifted off into unconsciousness.

**hope that makes u want to read more. review plz and u'll get a cookie :D**

**xoxo  
rebecca**


	2. Screams and Tears

_**IMPORTANT!!**_

**I would like to let u all no that this HAS spoilers for THE HOST **_**and**_** ALL THREE TWILIGHT BOOKS!! I'm just putting that out there so don't come crying to me if I ruined The Host for u, ur the one who read this story**

**Third person POV…there are some lines from **_**The Host**_** because I couldn't describe them any other way…all the lines r found in the epilogue of the book**

Bella was brought into the O.R. at Seattle hospital and was being fixed up by Fords Deep Waters. The whole hospital staff was made up of souls, although the smaller nearby towns weren't. Fords moved from Chicago, to start working on the smaller towns in the Olympic Peninsula.

Fords put a piece of No Pain on her tongue and poured some water into her mouth. He started to work on the rest of her body and she was soon back too normal. The only thing he couldn't get rid of was the crescent shaped scar on her hand. He wondered what could have made it, but he wasn't going to make more injures to get rid of it.

He had his assistants flip her over and he had one put her hair into a surgical cap, exposing her slender neck. Everything was prepared. The appropriate medicines were laid out beside the human girl. Deeply sedated, she breathed in and out. Her pale skin had barely a mark to show for the accident.

"Begin the thaw sequence now, please, Rebecca."

The copper-haired assistant was already waiting beside the cryotank, her hand resting on the dial. She flipped the safety back and spun down on the dial. The red light atop the small gray cylinder began to pulse, flashing faster as the seconds passed, changing color.

Fords concentrated on the unconscious body; he edged the scalpel through the skin at the base of the subject's skull with small, precise movements, and then sprayed in the medication that stilled the excess flow of blood before he widened the fissure. Fords delved delicately beneath the neck muscles, careful not to injure them, exposing the pale bones at the top of the spinal column.

"The soul is ready, Fords," Rebecca informed him.

"So am I. Bring her."

Fords felt Rebecca at his elbow. Rebecca's hand moved into view, the silver gleam of an awaking soul in her cupped palm. Fords was still awed every time he saw an exposed soul.

Rebecca gently placed the small glistening creature inside the opening Fords made in the human's neck. The soul slid smoothly into the offered space, weaving herself into the alien anatomy. Her attachments wound tightly into place around the nerve centers, some elongating and reaching deeper to where he couldn't see, under and up into the brain, the optic nerves, the ear canals. She was very quick, very firm in her movements. Soon, only a small segment of her glistening body was visible.

He cleaned and healed the wound, applied the salve that sealed the incision closed behind the soul, and then brushed the scar-softening powder across the line left on her neck.

"Perfect," Rebecca said. She was one of the first souls to be inserted at this hospital, so she had to keep her human host's name.

She began to clean up the workstation. A piece of her hair fell out of her ponytail and brushed her face. She pushed it behind her ear.

Fords Deep Waters gazed anxiously at the human female's body, peaceful in slumber, knowing that this peace would be shattered as soon as she awoke. All the horror of this young woman's end would be borne by the innocent soul he'd just placed inside her.

"Hey, Fords?" Rebecca asked. Some other people came in and wheeled the human host and the new soul inside of her, into the Post Op room.

"Yes," Fords answered the girl.

"Why do we do it?" She put the cloth down on the table.

"Do what?"

"Take over worlds. Even though this is my second world, I want to know _why_ we do it."

Fords was taken by surprise at her question. He was never asked this before, in all his years of being a Healer.

"I'm not sure. It has just always been like this. We can't survive without hosts, if we try too, we die."

"Where are you going next?" she asked him.

"A small town called, Forks. About three hours away. I'm going to start with the employees there, next." Rebecca nodded.

"Good luck." She walked out of the room, the door swinging behind her.

Fords Deep Waters followed her out a few minutes later and walked to the Post Op room, to wait for the new soul to wake up.

Rebecca was standing behind the bed, staring at the girl. Her right hand was resting on the bed.

"I spoke to her friend, Angela. She's really worried. I asked her if this girl had any family that we could call. Angela said that she already called her father and I also found out that this girl has a boyfriend, well, fiancée actually. This might arise some problems. Maybe we should have waited a little longer to implant her. She's only eighteen."

"Where does she live?" Fords asked her.

"Forks. The other thing is that we don't have another Comforter available," Rebecca trailed off.

"You'll do it," Fords said.

"What? I don't have the qualifications for that," Rebecca said quickly.

"I have full faith in you, Rebecca. You'll help me out at Forks Hospital and watch this new soul at the same time." She sighed.

"Alright. You're going to need a new name though, at least for the first few weeks."

"I'll use the same name I used when coming here."

**The Souls' POV in Bella's body…u'll learn her name in a minute**

The final memory of this body was pain. Lots of pain and…bliss? I've been in a human before, so I was used to all these sensations, but why would she feel bliss before she died?

_I was standing next to a brown haired girl. We just walked out of La Bella Italia and we were walking back to her car. A car came speeding down the rode with Police cars trailing behind it._

_When the car came speeding around the corner, the back of it hit a parked car and it rammed into me. I flew to the middle of the street and two of the three Police cars couldn't stop in time, and they ran over me. I felt pain, lots of pain._

I screamed. This memory was too much.

_I heard words in my head and I was filled with joy._

So that's why, but hearing voices is never a good thing.

_The voice said, "I love you, Bella. Never stop fighting."_

The voice sounded like velvet and I wanted to know why I had heard it and who it was.

The pain was back and I screamed again. I was pulled into another memory—or rather a final thought. It was a face. He was pale as death, but gorgeous. These topaz eyes, that I never saw on anybody before and faint purple shadows under his eyes. His lips looked so inviting and I wanted to explore every part of them. His bronze hair looked disheveled, but just the right amount.

_He's _mine_,_ I heard a voice said, this time female.

I should be the only one here. This was _my_ body.

_It was never your body, and it never will be. And Edward. Is. _Mine_, _the voice said again. Edward. Such a perfect name, for a perfect guy.

_He'll know that you're not me,_ the voice said again.

_Who are you?_ I asked it.

_Bella. Edward will know, and so will the rest of his family._

_How are you still here?_ I asked her frantically.

_I listened and did what Edward told me to do. Just out of curiosity, do you like to shop?_ I found that a weird question to ask, but I answered it anyway.

_Yes. Why?_

_No reason._ I could feel the small amount of joy that was coming off of her. I could also feel sadness. It engulfed her and I could hear her start to cry. I started to cry, too.

I sat up and tried opening my eyes, but the world was blurry because of my tears. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and saw a young woman with copper hair up in a pony tail next to an older man. They both had doctors' coats on and were staring at me.

"How are you, dear?" the man asked. I blinked a couple times to get used to the light

"I'm fine," I replied. They didn't walk any closer. I could hear Bella crying in the back of my mind and the sadness was seeping towards me.

"My name is Fords Deep Waters and this is Rebecca. What is your name?

"Nyteward Petals. You can call me Nyte. That's what everyone did last time."

"Okay. Nyte, where did you live before this?" Fords asked me.

"New York, why?"

"A couple small towns around here are not yet made of souls, so you will need to take your hosts' place in society. She lives in Forks. It's about three hours away from here." I nodded. Fords turned and walk away.

"I'm going to be your Comforter, but I'll be working at Forks Hospital, helping Fords. If you need me call this number." Rebecca scribbled a phone number on a piece of paper and held it out to me. I took it. "You can get dressed if you want. Her dad came and dropped these off." She pointed to a pile of clothes. "He's out in the waiting room right now. Her friend, Angela, is still out there, too." I nodded. Rebecca walked away and pulled the curtain around my bed so I could have some privacy.

I slowly stood up and padded over to the little pile of clothes. The clothes weren't _that_ bad, but it was clear that she had no fashion sense. I would need to fix that.

I pulled on the underwear and bra. I grabbed the jeans and put one leg into them at a time. I put on the t-shirt after that. Sitting on top of the black slip-on converse was a pair of socks. I sat on the edge of the bed and slipped them on. I put my shoes on and stood up again, to go find Rebecca.

I took two steps toward the curtain and tripped, landing on my face.

"Ow," I said quietly. I could feel my face heating up. I slowly stood up and carefully walked around the curtain, my face still red.

"You okay?" Rebecca asked me. I nodded. We started walking towards the front.

"I'm just worried. When I was in New York, more souls were there, so I didn't have to pretend." I looked down at my feet and intertwined my hands with each other.

"Don't worry, dear." She patted my hand. "Fords is telling her—well yours' now—dad and Angela that your behavior might be a little different from the result of the accident."

"How do we explain how I'm perfectly healed despite it was only a few hours ago?" I asked her.

"New medicines. Just relax and everything will go smoothly." Rebecca patted my hand again and we walked through the doors to the waiting room.

The room was filled with humans coming in and souls coming out. The only humans in the hospital that remained human, were the families that didn't go back. I saw Fords Deep Waters standing in front of a balding man and a brown haired girl. The brown haired girl looked up and looked at me.

"Bella!" she shouted and ran over to me. She hugged me and I stiffened. Who was this girl?

_Angela!_ Bella screamed in my head. I almost flinched. I relaxed a little bit, so it would seem like I knew her.

"Oh my gosh! I was so worried about you! I didn't know if you would be alright or not."

"Miss. Weber," Fords said, accusingly. He looked sideways at her, never fully taking his eyes off the man.

"Sorry," She unwrapped her arms around me and took a step back.

"It's okay," I said to her.

"Bella?" the older man asked. I turned my head towards him.

_Oh my God. He looks like he's about to cry. This must have been traumatic for him. His only daughter hospitalized, _again_, but this time for getting run over._ Bella started crying again.

I sighed in my head.

"Hi, dad," I said to him weakly. He was technically my dad now, since I'm in this body.

He walked over to me and hugged me, which was odd for him, according to Bella. I blushed.

He pulled away but kept his hands on my shoulders. "Bells, are you okay?" he asked me.

"I'm fine. I had an excellent doctor take care of me," I told him. He started crying and he hugged me again.

My cheeks got even redder. I gently hugged him back.

"You should get going, there may be some traffic on the way back," Rebecca said.

Charlie stopped hugging me and took a step back. "You're right. We should be heading back. Angela, will you be able to get back okay?" Charlie asked Angela.

"Yes, Mr. Swan, I'll be fine."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Rebecca was leaning down and she whispered in my ear so only I could hear, "If you need anything, Nyte, don't hesitate to give me a call, okay?"

"Okay," I told her. She pat my shoulder twice and walked back to the O.R.

"Are we ready to go?" Charlie asked me. I nodded and followed him outside. Angela was sitting on the curb, with her head in her hands.

Charlie stopped. I followed suit. "Angela?" Charlie asked.

"Oh!" she exclaimed and jumped up. "I was just wondering if you were going to come to Jessica's graduation party, Bella," she said to me.

"I think so," I told her.

"Okay. See you tomorrow then," she said then ran off towards her car.

I sighed. This body was going to be harder to survive in. I had to play the part of Bella.

_Anything that you would like to tell me about your life, Bella? Since, I can't get into your thoughts, _I asked her. Charlie walked over to the drivers' side of the Cruiser and I strapped into the passenger's side.

_Let's see. Alice replaced most of my clothes with clothes that she bought for me. I hate it when people buy stuff for me. I'm marrying Edward. My best friend is a werewolf. Edward is a vampire. I have some vampires from Italy after me and Angela may or may not be a witch. Anything else you would like to know?_ Bella told me. I sighed. I knew she was messing with me. I believed everything up to the werewolf part, although a big russet colored wolf flashed in her mind when she said that.

_I'm serious,_ I told her. I crossed my arms.

_I _am_ serious. I'm a danger magnet._ I sighed.

What she said clicked into my brain. _Wait, so you're telling me that you're marrying a vampire?_

_Yes, but you can't tell anyone._

_This is ridiculous. This must be some sort of sick joke._

_It's no joke. Even of you don't believe me now, just wait until you get home and actually _meet_ Edward._

Charlie pulled into a driveway and parked next to a red truck. I got out and tried to stay impassive as I walked up to the house.

_Charlie will catch on, if you keep staring like that, _Bella told me. I didn't feel like listening to her anymore, so I put up every block I could, trying to push her out. I could still sort of feel her thoughts, but I couldn't hear her.

"Bells, I really want to stay home, but I have to get to work. I'm sorry," Charlie said to me, hovering by the door.

"It's okay, Dad. I'll be fine on my own. I think I'm just going to go rest for a while."

"That sounds good. See you later, Bells." He left the house and I heard the Cruiser pull out of the driveway and speed away.

With Charlie gone, I didn't know what to do with myself. I guess I could go rest, for tomorrow I was going to go to a party for someone who I've never met.

I walked up the stairs and opened the door to my room. I looked around. Average bed, dresser, and an old computer. She probably didn't go on it much.

I turned around to close the door. The house was too silent. I wonder if Bella has any CDs. I guess I'll have to look for some.

I turned around and almost jumped out of my skin. Leaning against the wall next to the window was the most gorgeous guy I ever laid my eyes on. He was staring at me with his topaz eyes. Wait, topaz eyes?

"Edward?" I asked him. His eyes were soft but then he caught my stare and they turned hard and I flinched away from their glare.

He strode the few feet over to me and I gasped at how fast he could move. He stood a foot away from me and raised his hand. I tried to melt into the wall, but was having no such luck.

I though he was going to hit me, but all he did was brush my hair away from the back of my neck and looked at the small pink scar. He ran his finger over it and I shivered from the touch. He brushed my hair back over my shoulder stared at me. I thought I was going to faint. He turned his back to me and started pacing back and forth along the small space of the room. I stayed pressed up against the wall, watching him pace. Bella kept trying to scream at Edward, but I kept the blocks up.

Edward stopped pacing at the far side of the room and spun around to look me in the eye. I cringed away, his eyes still hard.

"What's your name?" he asked me. His voice was even better than the voice in Bella's memory.

"Nyteward Petals. Nyte, for short," I said quietly. I looked down at my feet.

"Is Bella still in there?" he asked almost silently. I nodded, tears forming in my eyes.

His voice was filled with so much pain and I knew that I was the cause of it. I dropped the blocks on my mind and sunk onto the floor, my back against the door and collapsed into sobs. I felt a strong arm go around my shoulders and I leaned into Edward's chest and cried until I had no more tears left. Edward stayed with me the entire time. He was rubbing his hand up and down my arm and he started to hum something that calmed Bella down a little bit.

I fell asleep, just like that, on the floor, in Edward's arms.

**There u are, the first chappie. I hoped u like and I tried to not give u such a big cliffy. any questions, plz ask and I will try to give u answers wit out revealing too much of wats going to happen. there will be more ppl from The Host soon, so don't wry**

**also, Jessica was having her graduation party in the summer cuz it was going to be a pool party at nite just fyi**

**xoxo  
rebecca**


	3. Souls

**Nyte was not aware that she was thinking in the last chapter, if that makes any sense**

**Edward's POV…I only hope I did it justice and I didn't disappoint you all.**

I had a bad feeling about today, Alice hasn't seen anything, but I had her watching Bella for me.

We were hunting in the mountains, about five hours away from Forks, when driving the speed limit, We were hunting big game this trip, it normally allows us to go a little longer.

I sniffed the air and went into full predator mode. All the thoughts of Bella and my worries disappeared. I caught the scent of a mountain lion. I raced to where it was and it gave chase. It was fast, but I was faster. I pounced. I snapped its neck and drank. The warm liquid filled my mouth and I swallowed. The taste danced on my tongue and I swallowed again. Before I knew it, I drained the lion dry.

Rational thought came flooding back to me. Bella's face flashed in front of my eyes and I only hoped that she was okay. I dug a hole and dumped the dead corpse in it. I covered the corpse and walked back to where the rest of the family was sitting.

"Edward! Finally you're back!" Emmett screamed.

"Emmett, you don't have to scream," I told him. Everyone was sitting here, except for Carlisle and Esme.

I sat down on the ground and started to pick grass out of the ground, piece by piece. I tuned out everyone's thoughts as best I could and thought of Bella.

Her cute pink lips, her silky smooth hair, her glorious scent, her smiling face, her deep chocolate brown eyes. I sighed, I was always anxious when I was away from her.

"Edward!" Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie shouted. I jumped out of my thoughts and stared at my siblings.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Man Edward, you really zoned out there. We were calling your name for about five minutes," Emmett said.

_I need to talk to everyone and I couldn't get your attention_, Carlisle thought.

"About what?" I asked him.

"We're going to need to go into hiding soon," he told us.

"Why?" Rosalie said.

"The Healer that has been working at Seattle Hospital for the past few months is moving to Forks and he's going to work at the hospital."

"What does that have to do with us hiding?" Rosalie snapped.

"The Healer is going to be implanting souls into everyone. Everyone needs to pay attention to how the humans are acting. If they get too suspicious, then we'll have to leave."

"How long do you think you can stay at the hospital? He's probably going to start with the employees there," Jasper stated.

"A couple weeks, maybe more. I was just in touch with an old friend and he told me some of map that involves some mountains in Arizona."

"Why did he tell you this?" Emmett asked.

"In case we ever needed a place to stay as the souls take over."

"What about Bella?" I asked. We couldn't just leave her. I wouldn't and _couldn't_ go through that again.

"It's her choice, Edward," Carlisle told me. _If she wants to stay, I won't force you to come with us._ I nodded.

I knew she would come with us, but what would that do to Charlie? Even if she didn't want to leave, I would stay with her. It was hard enough leaving her to go hunting.

I looked at Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett was playing with a lock of Rosalie's hair and she giggled flirtatiously. Esme and Carlisle were discussing what to do and Alice was staring up at Jasper. I was still the odd man out. Even now that I had Bella, it was at times like this that I missed her the most.

I was still staring at Alice and Jasper when Alice got a blink look on her face.

_Bella was laying face down on an operating table. The doctor cut the back of her neck and sprayed something on the cut. The blood stilled and he continued cutting. His assistant moved into view holding something blue and glittering. She put it inside the cut on Bella's back and it weaved inside of her._

Realization dawned on me. That glittering _thing_ that they were putting in my Bella would take her over. I would lose my love. My reason for living—or whatever you call this life. I wouldn't let that happen.

I stood up, tensing to run.

"You won't get there in time," Alice said to me. I froze. "They'll be halfway home before you get there."

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my forefinger and thumb and started pacing.

_I'm sorry, Edward_, Alice thought.

"How much time until it happens?" I asked Alice.

"About three minutes." I sighed.

"Three minutes until what?" Emmett asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute," Alice said to him, but to the whole family at the same time.

"Alice, how will the time look if I ran to her house?"

She closed her eyes for a second and then opened them and locked eyes with me. "Go," she said.

I took off running as fast as I could back to Forks. Alice would fill in everyone else to the recent happenings. Trees were flying past as I ran. I reached the Forks city limits a few hours later and ran the familiar path to Bella's house.

I ran up the tree and leapt through the window. I leaned against the wall next to it.

Bella closed her bedroom door and turned around. She jumped.

I looked at her and realization flickered across her features. Maybe they didn't do it.

"Edward?" she said. I locked eyes with her and saw a faint blue ring around the iris.

I glared at her and she flinched back. Maybe it was a trick of the light. I had to make sure.

I walked towards her a little too fast and she gasped. I raised my hand and she tried to melt into the wall.

_Oh God. He's going to hit me._

I hesitated. She didn't seem to notice. I was never in Bella's head like that before. It sounded like Bella, but with a more otherworldly sound to it.

I brushed her hair away from the back of her neck and looked at the small pink line. I ran my finger over it and she shivered from my touch. I couldn't tell if it was from the coldness or…something else. I pushed her hair back over her shoulder and started to pace back and forth across the far side of the room.

They did it. They really did it. They took my Bella away form me and left some…some _parasite_.

Why would they do this? She wasn't theirs to take. I knew I should have come home earlier. This would've never happened if I was with her.

Oh Bella. _My_ Bella. Whoever this was inside of Bella's body, it wasn't my love. I couldn't call her Bella. I would have to know her real name.

I stopped pacing on the far side of the room and turned to face her. She tried to flinch away, but she was pushed up against the wall.

"What's your name?" I asked her, my voice strained.

"Nyteward Petals. Nyte, for short," she said. She looked down at her feet.

_He's mad at me_, she thought. _I don't think having a vampire mad at you is a good idea._

She knows? How can she know? Unless, Bella told her or Nyte got it from Bella's memories. I need to know.

But what if she wasn't? If we took Nyte out of her, would Bella come back?

If I asked her, would she lie to me? Although, souls are terrible liars. Could I handle the truth?

"Is Bella still in there?" I asked her almost silently. She nodded. My heart swelled. Bella was still in there, fighting.

I was then aware of a faint voice in Nyte's mind, that wasn't hers'. Bella!

Nyte started crying and Bella's voice became louder suddenly. Nyte sunk to the floor, sobbing. Even though she wasn't Bella, it _was_ Bella's body and Bella was still in there.

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I know you can hear me,_ Bella scolded me._ Comfort her! She thinks that it's her fault that you're in pain._

Nyte wasn't directly registering Bella's words, but some part of her brain was. The rest was thinking exactly what Bella said.

I walked over and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She leaned into my chest and cried. I rubbed her arm soothingly and started to hum Bella's lullaby. It defiantly calmed Bella down. Nyte ran out of tears and fell asleep in my arms.

_Thank you, Edward,_ Bella thought. I smiled and kissed her forehead. Bella giggled and I could tell she was embarrassed.

"Sleep, my love," I whispered into Nyte's ear. Bella sighed.

_Night, Edward._ I hummed her lullaby and she fell asleep.

I picked up the sleeping body and moved her under the covers. I kissed her forehead again and ran back out her window, to my house.

Nobody bothered me as I ran through the house, up to Carlisle's office, but I knew that they all know what happened.

I knocked on the office door. _Come in, Edward,_ Carlisle thought.

**Carlisle's POV**

Edward opened the door and sat down across the desk. I slid the hospital papers that was working on over to the right side of the desk.

"What do you need?" I asked him.

He was silent, thinking. I waited patiently for him to speak.

"Can you take a soul out of somebody?" he asked me.

I was shocked. That was not what I was expecting him to ask. I composed my face.

"No, why do you ask?" I asked him.

"I want Nyte out of Bella."

"Nyte?" I asked, confused. I leaned forward on my desk.

"It's the soul that they put in Bella. That's her name. Her full name is Nyteward Petals. Is there any way that you can get her out of Bella?" he asked me frantically. He wasn't bothering to conceal his features, which were full of distress.

"If we don't do it the right way, Bella could be seriously injured," I told him.

Edward sighed and rubbed his temples. "Do you know anyone who could?" he ground out.

I thought for a minute. "My friend, the one who called me recently, Eustace, knows how to remove a soul, I think. Or he was working on it," I told him.

Edward stood up and slammed his hands on the desk. "Where does he live?"

"Somewhere in Arizona. I think by Picacho Peak," I said calmly.

"I'm leaving with her, tonight." He was halfway to the door.

"Edward." He stopped. "Think about it. You can't just pick up and leave with Nyte. Charlie still thinks that Bella is Bella and people would suspect if you just left."

"Then what do you suppose we do?" he said agitated.

"Wait a few weeks until more souls move in and then I transfer to Arizona and we move. We'll look for my friend after that."

He groaned.

"It's the best way." He collapsed back in his seat and leaned his head back with his hands over his face. "Edward, you have to see why I say this. If you just leave, people will talk. We need to keep up appearances. Do the stuff with Nyte that you would normally do with Bella." He opened his mouth to say something. I put up my hand to stop him. "You don't have to take her anywhere that you don't want to, but you need to keep up appearances with her in public. We don't want to bring any unneeded attention to ourselves."

He took a few unneeded deep breaths. "I guess you're right. I should probably be getting back, though." I nodded. He stood up and walked out of my office.

I waited until he was out of the house and picked up my phone and called Eustace. Hopefully he would pick up.

It ringed three times and a voice prompt asked me for the pass code. I typed in 4-8-6-2-6, or H-U-M-A-N. It rang another three times and on the forth ring someone picked up.

"Hello?" Eustace said.

"Eustace, it's Carlisle," I said.

"Oh, hi, Carlisle. And I actually go by Doc, now," he told me.

"Really now, that's interesting. You didn't like your name _that_ much?" We laughed.

"How long has it been now, five years?" It really was five years ago that he called me. It just seems like he just called me, though. Time moves fast when you're a vampire, I guess.

"It has been too long, but I called you for a reason."

"What is it?" he asked.

"A Healer is moving to my town soon and my family will be moving away in a couple weeks. I still have that map you gave me all those years ago, but I need less of an area in Arizona to look." I turned towards my computer and brought up Google.

Doc sighed on the other side of the line. "I'm only going to tell you the general area, but that's it. It's around Picacho Peak. That's all I can tell you. Sorry." I searched Picacho Peak and got a few pictures of it.

"No that's fine. We'll find it alright from there. I have another question to ask, though."

"What?"

"Can you successfully take out souls?" I asked him.

"Not yet, but we have one here and I made a deal with her. I will be able to soon. Why do you ask?"

"My almost daughter-in-law got taken. My son wanted to know if there was a way to get the soul out of her."

He sighed again. "After she carries out her side of the deal, I will be able too. It should be soon."

"Okay. We'll be down there in about a month or so."

"How many are in your family?" he asked me.

"Eight, including the soul," I told him.

"Okay. Oh, I have to go, someone is coming. Bye," he said.

"Bye," I said. He hung up and I followed.

I grabbed the old map out of the drawer and compared it to the picture on my computer screen. It looked like the path went back and forth across the desert. It must be somewhere in the center and it gave them a decent time to watch us and make sure that we aren't a threat. We would have to walk human speed, so Doc could tell that it was us.

I haven't seen him in about six years. I guess I could tell him that I got plastic surgery or something. Or I could just tell him, since he knows me. It would probably be a bad idea to tell everyone else.

I looked at a map and it showed that Picacho Peak was near Tucson, Arizona.

I stood up and walked around my desk. "Esme, could you come up here for a second?" I asked her. She would hear me, wherever she was in the house.

A second later, the door opened and my glorious angel walked in.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I need you to look for a house in Tucson, Arizona. It doesn't have to be big, since we are only going to be in it for a couple days."

"Why Tucson?" she asked me.

"It's by Picacho Peak, where my friend is."

"We all want the soul out of Bella, but isn't Tucson a little dangerous? It's always sunny. Someone would see us sparkling," Esme told me.

"I've been working on that. I've found a way to keep us from sparkling. Just don't worry about it, okay."

She sighed. "Okay, I'll look for a house."

"Thank you," I said.

She shrugged and kissed me. She walked out of the room and I grabbed the papers off my desk and went to work.

**Five pages EXACTLY!! yayay!!...dont forget to review and I hope I did a good job wit Carlisle's and Edward's POVs**

**xoxo  
rebecca**


	4. Laughter

**Sry about not updating…I have to many stories up rite now ((sigh)) and sry that it's short but I couldn't think of wat to put after the last part**

**Nyte's POV**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room, at least to my eyes. Bella was still sleeping.

I looked around the room and nearly jumped a foot in the air. Edward was sitting on the other side of the bed with an amused expression on his face.

I sat up. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm always here when Bella wakes up," he said.

"Don't you have to sleep?" I asked him. I turned in my seat to face him better. He was leaning on his elbow, with his hand in a fist under his cheek. His feet stretched across the bed and he didn't have any shoes on. He was wearing something different, though.

"Nope." I looked at him questionably. He had an amused expression on his face.

"Won't your parents wonder where you are?" They must be worried.

"They know I'm here." My mouth dropped open. Why would they allow such a thing? Surely Charlie wouldn't, but does he know?

"Does…does Charlie?"

"No. You can't tell him."

"Why—?" Bella woke up.

_Morning guys,_ Bella said.

_Guys? I'm the only one here,_ I told her.

She laughed. _Just keep telling yourself that._

I was really confused now._ What—?_

"Good Moring, love," Edward said, laughing. Bella smiled.

"You…you can hear her?" I asked him. He nodded, still smiling. That's not possible, unless she had enough power to control her mouth without me knowing. "How?"

"I can read minds, but with one exception." He smiled a crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat. He laughed once, like he heard it. Oh wait, he can.

He—he can read minds? Oh god, what has he heard? How much does he know? How can Bella be getting married to him, if he can read her mind? She wouldn't have any secrets.

Edward laughed. _Stupid mind reading vampire,_ I thought. He started laughing again.

_Nyte, calm down. There is one exception to Edward's mind reading abilities._

_What is it?_ I asked her.

_He can't read my mind._

_So, I'm safe?_

Edward laughed…again. "I can't read _her_ mind, but I _can_ read yours. I only hear Bella talk because you register her words in your mind."

"I see. So, um…what are we doing today?" I asked him.

He smiled. "I was thinking that we would ask each other questions. You can ask me anything you want and I do the same to you."

_So we're doing this again?_ Bella asked.

"Yes, we are."

"Okay!" I exclaimed, cutting them off. "Before we do, can I have um a minute to be um…"

_Human?_ Bella asked.

"Yeah," I said.

He laughed. "Of course. I'll be in the kitchen." He stood up and gracefully, grabbed his shoes and walked around the bed and downstairs.

_Oh my God, he's so hot! _I exclaimed in my head.

_He can still hear you, you know._

_Are you serious?_

She laughed and I heard stifled laughter from downstairs. _Yeah, completely. I think his range is three miles or something._

_Wow._

_Take a shower and get dressed, I want to see Edward again! _she yelled at me. I cringed. I heard actual laughter coming from downstairs this time. I scowled.

I grabbed some new clothes and walked to the bathroom. I took a quick shower just so Bella would stop yelling at me, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I brushed my hair and walked down the stairs to see Edward, trying not to laugh.

He flashed me his famous crooked smile and sent both of our thoughts into a tumbled mess. He laughed and padded the chair next to him. I walked over and sat down, facing him.

"You hungry?" he asked me.

"Uhh…" My stomach growled. "Apparently." He smiled and got up, going to the pantry.

"Cereal, alright? It's all I really know how to make."

I stifled my laughter and nodded. Bella was laughing, though and he scowled at me, but I figured it was for her.

_Sorry, Edward. It's just funny,_ she said to him.

He put the bowl in front of me and handed me a spoon. I started to eat it. I swallowed. "Thanks," I said to him. He smiled. I took another bite.

_Where's Charlie?_ Bella asked.

"He went to work," Edward said. I swallowed and set my spoon down. I turned to face him and looked him in the eye, trying not to get lost by the beauty of them.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" I asked him.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Bella was silent, listening to his answer.

He was staring up at the ceiling, silent. I looked back at my bowl of half-eaten cereal.

"You didn't have a choice," he started. I looked back at him. He was leaning over the counter with his head buried in his hands. "You didn't choose who to be inserted into. I would probably be angrier if Bella wasn't still there. But…" he looked up at me. "it's still Bella's body and she's the reason why I'm still living. I would never hurt her. I love her," he whispered. Bella blushed and Edward brushed the back of his hand against my cheek. I could feel the blood pounding in my ears and my cheeks getting warm from my own embarrassment. My heart skipped a beat and he smiled.

"Breath, Nyte," he said. I took a breath and he laughed again. "Bella did the same thing."

**I would like to mention that, Nyte doesn't have any of Bella's memories, just fyi.**

**Xoxo  
Rebecca**


	5. Pool Party

**Nyte's POV**

"Are we going to Jessica's party?" I asked Edward a few hours later. We were still sitting in Bella's kitchen.

I've been telling him about some of the other planets that my kind has lived on. I could only tell him first hand knowledge about the Flowers, but I had friends from other places.

Edward told me about vampires and werewolves and about the people here in Forks. Bella at least showed me what each person looked like, but she still wasn't giving me any memories.

"Only if you still want to," he said. He was playing with a strand of my hair, clearly not realizing he was doing it.

"I do," I insisted. He looked at me, disbelief on his face. His hand paused with my hair. Maybe he did realize that he was playing with it. "I mean, I already told Angela I was going, so it would seem weird if I didn't show up," I clarified.

He sighed, dropping my hair. "Alright," he said. He had both his elbows on the table and his head was resting in his hands. He was scowling at the table.

I put my hand on his arm. "You don't want to go?" I asked.

He looked up at me and smiled slightly. "You can't hear their thoughts." He shuddered.

_We can't just leave Angela there all alone, though. Even though she does have Ben, you said you were going to go, _Bella said to me.

We were silent for a minute, Edward picked up the strand of hair again.

"Charlie's coming. I'll pick you up in an hour," he said. And then he was gone.

I sighed to myself. _Now what?_ I asked Bella.

_Make dinner for Charlie. There's some lasagna in the fridge you can heat up._

_Thanks._ I got up from my chair and took out the lasagna. I put a square on two plates and set one in the microwave. I turned it on and heard the door open and close. There were heavy footsteps and the dangling of keys.

"Hey, Bells," he said, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, dad," I said back to him. The microwave beeped and I took his dinner out and set it in front of him with a fork.

"Thanks." He took a bite. "How was your day?" he asked and took another bite. I put mine in the microwave and watched the plate circle.

"It was good," I said. The microwave dinged and I took out my dinner. "How was yours'?" I asked.

"We still can't find Jacob, and Billy still isn't worried."

"I'm sure he's fine," I mumbled. Charlie grunted and we finished our dinner in silence. I washed my dish in he sink and headed towards the stairs. "I'm going to go get ready for Jessica's party."

I think he mumbled, "Okay," but I couldn't be sure. I grabbed a swimsuit out of the drawer and changed. Bella was strangely quiet.

_What's wrong?_ I asked her. Nothing. _Bella?_ Still nothing. She couldn't have just disappeared…could she? _Bella, where the heck are you?!_ I screamed in my head.

_What?_ she asked. I sighed in relief.

_I thought you disappeared._

_No, I was right here, thinking._

I paused. _Are you sure?_

_Yes,_ she said uncertainly.

_I could swear that you weren't there,_ I told her.

_Hmm…_

I threw on my jeans and my t-shirt over my light green bikini and walked downstairs. Charlie was watching some game on TV. I was surprised that there was still some human TV being broadcasted. I sat down at the kitchen table and played with the water bottle that was sitting on the counter. The doorbell rang, knocking me from my thoughts.

"Bye, dad," I said, walking out the door. "Hey, Edward," I said to him.

"Hello. Come on," he said. He opened my door for me and I got in. He was turning the key before I could even finish buckling my seat belt. He sped smoothly out of the driveway and headed towards Jessica's house.

"Hi," a voice said from the backseat. I screamed slightly and jumped in my seat. Edward and the mystery person were laughing. I turned in my seat and saw a black haired pixie girl with topaz eyes. "You must be Nyte, I'm Alice," she said.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

--

"I'm so glad you guys could make it," Jessica said as she opened the door.

"Thanks for inviting us," Edward said. She stared at him and he scowled and looked away. She shook her head and ushered us through the door towards the pool.

It looked like the entire senior class was already there. Everyone was either talking; eating something; or splashing someone else. It was pure chaos and I cringed away from them, into Edward's side. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I instantly felt better. He would make sure nothing hurt me. His arm tightened around me slightly. I smiled and Bella practically growled at me.

Edward steered us over to a small table in the corner. He laughed lightly at Bella's attempt at growling at me. "Calm down, love. I could never love anyone else, like I do you," he said to her. I winced slightly and he frowned. "Nyte, it's nothing against you, it's just I fell in love with Bella and no other girl—or soul—can change that. I guess if Bella wasn't there, I wouldn't be so protective, but there is a chance to get her back and I won't risk losing her." I nodded and cringed away from the sudden screaming of a bunch of people by the pool. I looked at Edward questionably. "Tyler jumped in and splashed the people standing on the side." I nodded and looked back down at my hands.

Alice came back with a plate of food. "Thought you might be hungry," she said and smiled.

"Thanks," I said and ate a grape off of the plate. We started talking about shopping and Bella tried to tune us out.

_God, Nyte! I think my head is going to explode if I get any more unneeded info in my brain,_ she said to me five minutes later. Edward started laughing and it looked like his lips were moving really fast.

"Bella, you should pay more attention to these conversations. You might learn something," Alice said.

_You told her what I said, didn't you?_ Bella asked. Edward nodded. She growled again. Edward smiled, but it immediately disappeared. He looked at Alice. I followed him.

She had a blank look on her face and I could see Edward's tendons sticking out while he fisted his hands. Alice came out of her vision, nodded once and walked swiftly out of the room. I looked at Edward.

His eyes were closed and he was pinching the bridge of his nose. "A bunch of Seekers are coming. Are you going to be all right if I leave?" he asked.

"Yeah. They won't hurt me, but how will I get home?" I asked, worried.

He reached into his pocket and handed me the keys to his Volvo. "Come to my house when you can leave." He locked eyes with me and my heart picked up the pace. He ran the back of his fingers across my right cheekbone and kissed my forehead lightly. My heart stopped for a second. He smiled. "That was for you, Bella," he whispered in my ear, and disappeared.

I sighed and started playing with the napkin Alice brought me ripping it into tiny shreds.

_Nyte?_ I didn't answer. _Nyte, come on. He's not mad at you. He thought he lost me once and he doesn't want that to happen again, but for real. It has to really hard for him not to touch me and to leave you alone here._

_Are you sure? _I asked.

_Positive. When he kissed my forehead, it wasn't just for me, it was for him too. He likes the warmth, and it— _Bella was cut off by the screaming of practically everyone at the party. I looked up and gripped the car keys as tight as I could.

Twenty Seekers it looked like were spreading throughout the room, stunning everyone and carrying them out. The people who were still conscious were cowering in the corner I was sitting in. My knuckles were white as I clenched my hands in a tight fist around the keys. A Seeker paused in front of me and shined a light in my eye. Blue light was ricocheted around half the room. The few humans gasped.

"What's your name, dear?" she asked sweetly.

"B-bella," I stammered.

"No, _your_ name," she said.

"Oh, Nyteward Petals," I said. I relaxed my hold on the keys slightly. Other Seekers took an unconscious Jessica, Mike, Ben, and Angela away. I winced and Bella started crying.

"Oh dear, your bleeding. Hold on a second." She ran out of the room. I looked down at my hands and smelt the blood. I instantly felt faint. The Seeker returned and second later carrying a medical bag. She opened it in the table and pulled a small strip out of a box. "Open," she said. I opened my mouth and she placed the square on my tongue. "Swallow." I swallowed. The pain and nausea disappeared. She grabbed my hands and sprayed Still on them to stop the bleeding. She put that away and grabbed another bottle. It was Clean. She used Heal on my hands and then used Smooth to make it seem like I never cut my hands. There wasn't even a scar. Edward wouldn't have to know about this little incident.

_Nice medicine,_ Bella mused.

"Are you going to be alright getting home?" the Seeker asked me. I nodded. "Alright," she said and walked away. I stood up and walked slowly out of the deserted house. When I got to the Volvo, I noticed that every other car was still here. I shuttered and unlocked the door.

The drive to the Cullen house was quiet. Bella told me which way to go, but otherwise we were each submerged in our own thoughts.

I drove down the long drive way and parked in front of the house. I opened the door and Edward was already standing there waiting for me.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Worry was etched onto his face. He held out his hand for the keys. I set them in his hand. "Nyte?" I looked up at him. "What happened?" Images of the Seekers taking the screaming senior class and the shocked faces of Angela, Ben, Mike and Jessica flashed through my mind. Edward pulled in a breath and scooped me into his arms. The next second we were in the Cullen living room.

"I think she's in shock. Maybe you should slap her," Alice said. I collapsed onto the nearest couch.

"Alice," Edward snapped. She held up her hands in defeat. He kneeled down in front of my face.

"Just a suggestion."

"Why am I getting two emotions from her?" Jasper asked. "I'm getting nothing and then shock underneath it."

"Bella's still in there."

_Edward, I don't mind staring at your face, but the fact that Nyte isn't moving is really starting to scare me._

"You normally don't go into shock, love. Souls aren't used to violence," Edward answered her.

"Did you just _talk_ to Bella?" Emmet asked. **(AN Nyte knows the names because Edward told her about them and stuffs)**

"She's concerned about Nyte."

"What exactly happened?" Esme asked. Edward's lips moved really fast as he said something. The reality of what happened finally registered in my brain. The No Pain probably was starting to wear off. The Seekers, the people I trusted, took all of Bella's friends from the party and put souls in them. The Seekers knocked each and every person out, just so they wouldn't put up a fight. No one had a chance. We really were monsters and parasites. Every human that knew about us that I crossed has said the same thing and nothing we've done has ever shown me that that was true; until now. One tear slipped out of my eye and many others followed. I grabbed onto Edward—almost unconsciously—and cried into his shirt. He picked me up and there was a rush of wind before I was sitting on a comfy mattress.

I still gripped Edward's shirt in my fists and he had his arms wrapped around me holding me close to him. Bella was saying something to me, but I couldn't make out the words between my tears. Edward stroked my hair softly as I cried loudly into his shirt.

**Edward's POV**

"Why is she reacting like this? Her kind do it all the time," Rosalie said, venom lacing her words.

"I don't think she's ever seen that happen before," Jasper said. I felt a wave of calm wash over me. _I'm trying to calm her down, but it's not working._

"She's too worked up for it to help," I told him too fast for Nyte to pick up. I tried to get what Bella was saying, but Nyte was crying too hard for her to hear Bella's words. Her thoughts were an incoherent mess.

My families' thoughts were concerned for Nyte and for me and for Bella. Nobody knew what would happen in the near future with my relationship, not even Alice because none of us has made a decision. I continued stroking her hair, trying my own way of calming her. It worked a little bit because she stopped crying as hard. She was just sniffling now.

"Nyte?" I asked quietly. She looked up at me, her eyes red and her cheeks wet. "Your not a monster. If anyone was a monster, it would be me."

_You are _not_ a monster, Edward!_ Bella screamed at me.

"Bella—" I started.

_No. Why does everyone I know think that they are monsters? Neither of you are monsters. You both try to be as good as you can. It's not your fault that you're a vampire, Edward, or that the Seekers took my entire class, Nyte. Neither of you had any control over those things._

_She's right,_ Nyte thought. She was, but it didn't make me feel like any less of a monster. I killed people, trying only to kill the criminals, but it still made me a monster. Bella deserved better than me. Someone normal and human; someone…not me.

_Why are we even here?_ I stiffened. Why was Jacob outside our house? He was missing yesterday. I guess he came back._ Why do we have to trust the damned bloodsuckers? We can take care of ourselves._

_Ugh, they smell too sweet,_ another werewolf thought.

_Carlisle will know what to do. He has too, because in reality I have no idea how to avoid the Seekers,_ Sam thought. So it was Sam's doing. The whole pack must be here.

_What is it? _Bella asked. Nyte was looking at me strangely.

I stood up and put my hands on her shoulders. "Stay here," I said and ran quickly out of the room, downstairs just as the werewolves were all squeezing into our house. I scrunched my nose at the smell. Ten teenage werewolves, seven vampires, one human with a soul trapped in her; this wasn't going to end well.

**the next chap has some spoilers for bd...but only from the first chap**

**Hahaha cliffy!! Rite now I'm on a plane to Canada (wen I finished typing this chap) my daddy works up there and my internet still isn't working on my comp, but I'm uploading via my moms'.**

**I have the next chap started and updates will start to slow down starting next Wednesday (aug. 20th) cuz it's the first day of high school for me. To be honest, I'm scared out of my freaking wits!! We have two buildings and its like a five-ten minute walk between them. My locker is in north and my first class everyday is in south. It sux. Anyway, any tips would be grateful!!**

**As always review my avid readers and I'm sry about the time between the last update and this one. The next one should be up soon. I like wats going to happen in the next one, it mite be short tho, sorry.**

**Xoxo  
rebecca**


	6. Help

**a lil Halloween treat :D**

**doc does not no carlisle is a vamp. they just met at a doctors conference a few years ago wen the souls were beginning to come and doc and carlisle became good friends, so wen doc went into the caves, he sent carlisle the map.**

**Jacob's POV…a change of pace here : )**

Why are we even here? Why do we have to trust the damned bloodsuckers? We can take care of ourselves. Why did I come back? Maybe it was the fact that Bella kept calling Seth to check up on me. It got on my nerves, so I just came home.

Carlisle let us in, Sam in the front and me to his right side. Everyone else was spread out behind us. Cullen appeared next to Carlisle from upstairs. Why was he upstairs, while everyone else was down here?

I sniffed to see if Bella was in the house with the bloodsuckers. I smelt her, but she seemed different somehow.

Cullen whipped his head around to the stairs as Bella poked her head around the corner to see what was going on.

"I told you to stay upstairs," he said.

"We wanted to see what was going on," she said. She finished walking down the stairs and stood next to Edward. We?

Bella looked around the room at all the werewolves and her gaze landed on me.

All of the strings that were holding me to this Earth were broken, except for one. It wasn't a string anymore, it was a steel cord. Not just one, a million steel cables. They held me to this universe; to the center of the universe.

"Damn it," Cullen muttered. He was met with the confused stares of the rest of the family. "The dog imprinted on Nyte."

"Wait, you mean the thing you explained to me earlier?" He nodded. Bella sunk to the ground against the wall. Calm washed across the room.

"Bella, your life is so messed up," she muttered.

"What's going on?" Sam asked the Cullens.

**Nyte's POV**

I glanced up from between my hands and looked up at Edward. His brow was creased. Carlisle must have thought something because Edward nodded.

"Bella has a soul inside of her. Her name is Nyte."

"And your protecting her?" a werewolf in the back asked.

"She's an imprint, you can't kill her either, _dog_," Edward said. "Unless you _want _Jacob to kill you. And if you hurt Bella, I'll hurt one hundred times worse," he growled. A couple of the werewolves backed up a bit and they were shaking. For the first time I saw him, Edward looked like a…a vampire. I pulled my legs closer to my chest and whimpered. I didn't like all the fighting.

Every single head, vampire and werewolf alike, whipped in my direction. I blushed.

"Shut up, mongrel. This is not the appropriate time to talk about this," Edward said.

"Oh yeah, Leech. When _is_ an appropriate time?" Jacob shot back. His arms and back were shaking.

"Not now," he said.

"Stop it, both of you," I said. Everyone froze. I swallowed in fear.

_Edward?_ Bella asked. His gaze softened. _What's going to happen now?_

"I don't know, Bella," he whispered in the quiet room.

"W-what did you say?" Seth asked from behind Jacob. I gulped.

"You think I would be _this_ protective if Bella still wasn't in there?" he snapped. Everyone looked about ready to rip the others' throat out.

_Maybe now would be a good time to go back upstairs,_ Bella said to me.

_I like that idea._

_Look at Jake for me._

_Why?_

_Please,_ she begged.

I glanced up at the humongous boys standing in the doorway of the Cullen house. Jake was staring at me intently. Edward started growling and Jake took a step closer. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me a little further away from the fighting vampire and werewolf. I was standing behind Alice, her small body barely shielding me.

"You want to finish this, dog?" Edward growled.

"Bring it, leech!" Jacob was shaking violently now and it looked like he was about to explode.

Edward launched himself at Jacob before anyone could protest. Jacob seemed to explode and clothes ripped from his body. Edward punched a huge russet colored wolf in the jaw and the wolf snapped his jaws dangerously close to Edward's neck. The other vampires and werewolves backed out of the way of the fighting duo.

No one spoke and they just stared at them. Alice kept me behind her at all times.

_Why is no one doing anything?!_ Bella practically shrieked in my head. A sickening rip echoed throughout the room. Somehow they were avoiding the furniture.

_Why should I know? _I snapped back.

Jacob's teeth grazed Edward's neck and I heard another rip, then a loud crunching noise.

"STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!" I shouted, or should I say, Bella shouted. The two stopped fighting and everyone turned to look at me. I clapped my hand over my mouth as fast as I could.

**Edward's POV**

"STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!" Nyte shouted. We both paused and stared at her. For a second, I couldn't hear anything from her and I _knew_ it was Bella who had shouted. I had Jacob pinned under me and my arm and neck were sliced, but quickly healing. Jake had a broken leg, a few broken ribs, and he was bleeding from his chest. Nyte clapped her hand over mouth and her eyes widened.

Paul was visibly shaking and he started snarling. Jasper sent a wave of calm though out the room and it helped a little. I stood up, away from Jacob.

_Opps,_ Bella said in Nyte's head.

_Understatement of the year, Bella,_ Nyte said.

"Jake, Paul, go outside and cool off," Sam said. They immediately left the room, following Sams' Alpha command. "There is a reason why we came onto your land. I didn't intend for any fights to break out. We need your help," I admitted.

"With what?" Carlisle asked.

"Getting away from the souls. Please, you're our last hope," he begged.

**Carlisle's POV (I hate doing thoughts in Edward's) ((I **_**almost**_** stopped it rite here, but it was too short))**

"He's telling the truth, Carlisle," Edward said. I sighed. We couldn't just leave them to fend for themselves. Even though they could live as wolves, their imprints can't. The imprints didn't come with the wolves, but I have a hunch that they were hiding somewhere. I caught Edward nodding slightly in my peripheral vision.

"We'll help you," I said. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper started yelling at me under their breath, so the wolves couldn't hear them, but all the vampires could. "Stop," I said. They stopped yelling at me, but Edward cringed probably from all the yelling in his head.

"Thanks so much, Carlisle," Sam said. I nodded.

"Go pack and get your imprints. Don't bring too much. Come back here and we're leaving in the morning." Sam nodded and thanked us again. He turned and motioned all the wolves to follow. Jacob took a glance at Nyte and then left. I heard them phase and run off.

I turned back to my family and almost all of them were glaring at me. Nyte was still semi behind Alice and she was shaking very slightly. Edward walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Edward sent me a look of 'What's wrong with her?'

I laughed in my head. _She's in shock, Edward. Not only are souls not used to violence, but she just saw Jacob phase and Vampires and Werewolves being semi nice to each other._

He didn't answer, but scooped up Nyte and brought her upstairs to his room.

"I'll go back to Bella's house and get some of her clothes," Alice said and disappeared from the room. Jasper sighed and ran up to his room. Emmett and Rosalie followed him up to pack their things.

"Carlisle, are you sure that it's okay to trust the wolves?" Esme asked me with concern in her voice.

"I'm not sure," I said, "but we'll have to try to make the most of it. They wouldn't ask for our help unless it really was the last thing they could do." My pager went off. All motion throughout the house froze.

I looked down at my pager and read the message. _Call Shane,_ scrolled across the little screen.

"I'll go pack," Esme said and ran up the stairs. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" Shane said. I could hear nurses in the background talking in low, quiet voices. They were souls, every single one of them.

"Shane, I just got the page, what do you need?" I asked the doctor; or healer, now.

"Carlisle, we need you to come down to the hospital, there's been an accident and we need all the heal-doctors we can get," he corrected himself. I could tell that there was no accident. He was speaking too calmly for that, plus nobody was giving out any commands.

"I'm not on call, Shane," I said. I walked into the kitchen and started to put the small amount of nonperishable food that we had into a bag.

"I know that, Carlisle, but we really need you to get down here and help."

"I'm sorry, but I'm doing things with my family this weekend. I really can't come in," I said. I tied the bag closed and set it on the table.

Shane hung up in frustration and I flipped the phone closed.

"You might want to leave earlier than you planned," Nyte said from behind me. I turned around to face her.

"Why?" I asked. Edward had his arms crossed against his chest and he was leaning against the wall.

"The Healers know you're not coming in and they have records that say that none of your family has been in there recently. Seekers are going to swarm this place soon," she said and looked down at her feet.

Alice appeared in the doorway. "They'll be here in seven minutes."

"We're leaving in five, then," I said. I dialed Sam's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" he said.

"We're leaving earlier than planned."

"Why?"

"Seekers are coming to our house. Can we meet you guys at the border?" Sam was quiet for a second.

"Just come down to my house and we'll leave from there. The treaty is broken anyway."

"We'll be there soon," were my parting words.

"Five minutes," Alice said.

"Let's go," I said. Edward pulled Nyte into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Everyone had a backpack on their back. Mine was the only one with food in it. I hope the wolves have their own way of getting food. I don't have enough for them.

I led the rest of my family out of the house towards La Push. We silently streaked through the woods, passing the border with no guard dogs attacking us.

We stopped just outside of Sam's house. All the werewolves and imprints were standing out on the front lawn with bags in their hands.

"Nice," Alice murmured. "The future completely disappeared now." She said it softly enough that I could barley hear it.

"How far away is this place?" Sam asked.

"Arizona," I said. Sam sighed.

"Carlisle, I'm not carrying one of the mutts' stupid imprints," Rosalie growled.

"You don't have to," Edward sneered. "You can carry their stuff."

I rolled my eyes. "My family will carry the imprints and your bags," I told Sam.

The Pack talked for a minute. They were discussing if they should trust us with carrying the three girls.

Sam turned back around and agreed. Esme took Claire, I had Emily, and Alice had Kim. Emmett, Jasper, and Emmett were carrying their bags.

The wolves all ran into the forest and phased. They came running back out and waited for us to start running.

"Hold on tight," I said. Emily's hands tightened around my neck. Her heart rate was a little fast. She was scared, but she trusted me.

I started running through the forest, the rest of my family and the Pack on my heels. Emily fell asleep after an hour of running and I made sure to hold her a little tighter so she wouldn't fall.

I led the wolves to the house Esme got. They phased back and went into town to get some food. The imprints were all asleep upstairs and Nyte was fidgeting next to Edward on the couch. He was rubbing her shoulder soothingly.

"Tomorrow night we go into the desert," I said. I ran out of the house to get some more water and food. Emmett came with me and carried the water. We walked back to the house. The wolves were asleep on any surface they could find and my family was talking quietly. Nyte was curled up in Edward's lap and he was stroking her hair.

I smiled and walked into the kitchen to talk with Esme.

**Sry bout the wait…I had writers block in the middle there. Hope its not too big of a cliffhanger and I hoped u liked. Carlisle is hard to write.**

**Next chap has more of the host cast.**

**Also…I don't have my book rite now so if any of the host info is wrong, I'm sry. I'm also sry for any OOCness in the host part of the story**

**Review and u get a sneak peak…if u reviewed on this chap to help me wit my hw, then just PM me, say this is wat u read and u'll get a sneak peak : D**

**I also need two last names (one for each) for Collin and Brady…they don't have official ones**

**Xoxo  
Rebecca**

**p.s. on a side note, go watch this vid on youtube (get rid of the spaces) http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=XoDjZiaiY8o**


	7. Warning

**I am so sry for like not updating in like two months but school started to get harder and I didn't have much time to type**

**Timeline for 'the host' is that it takes place after the book, but they never ran into the other humans yet, so its just the main ppl, seeing as I don't no the other ppls personalities and I don't remember all their names since I don't have my book**

**Also…the Pack still thinks that they r werewolves, not shape-shifters, since this takes place during/after Eclipse**

**Also, sry for any info that is wrong for the host, like where they put the cars and the caves and such**

**The whole town of Forks was taken by the souls**

**Ian's POV (finally I no!!)**

We ditched the cars under the tarps and started walking back to the entrance of the caves. Wanda was tucked under my arm.

"Do you hear that?" Jared asked. I froze and listened. Wanda and Melanie did too.

"Do you leeches know where you're going?" someone asked.

"Yes," someone else ground out.

"It doesn't look like it," the first voice said.

"Paul, stop now," a third voice commanded. They sounded close. We inched around the rock and looked out.

A bunch of russet colored guys were standing slightly separated from the pale ones. A few girls were in the group. The biggest pale boy was very close to one of the shaking russet boys.

"Who are they?" Melanie asked.

"I don't know, but they're definitely human," Jared said. A couple of the pale ones looked over at us. How could they have heard us?

We inched back around the rock, so we couldn't see the humans. "We need to go tell Jeb, come on," I said. We picked up the bags and ran down to the caves.

We dropped the stuff off in storage and continued running down the passageways. We slowed as we got closer to the main room. Jeb was standing on the other side talking to Maggie.

We walked over to him. He looked at us. "What happened?" he asked.

"There are some people outside arguing," Jared explained.

"How many?" he asked.

"20 or so," I said.

"Let me get my gun and we'll go up. Let anyone know that wants to come," Jeb said and walked back to his room.

Everyone had already heard the conversation and was waiting for Jeb to get back.

"Let's go," he said and led the way out of the caves. Almost everyone came. A couple people stayed to make sure the children stayed in bed.

We emerged a few hundred paces from the group. We slowly walked up to them. They were staring at us, but not attacking. I hugged Wanda closer to me. One of the pale guys held out something to another pale guy. The thing passed around all of the pale people. It looked like they were taking some sort of pill.

We stopped walked about 10 feet away from them. A few of us had our flashlights shining on the people.

A blond pale guy and the oldest looking russet colored guy were standing in the front. Clearly the leaders. To the right of the blond, a bronze haired boy stood, his arm around a brown haired girl who was slightly behind him. To the left of the dark haired guy stood another dark haired guy. His hair longer than the rest of them. He was even bigger than the leader. There was a slight space between the russet skinned people and the pale people. The bronze one whispered something to the girl. She lowered her head slightly.

"I wonder what that's about," Wanda whispered in my ear.

"The bronze haired guy and the brown haired girl?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I have no idea," I replied.

"Carlisle?" Doc asked. Everyone turned to look at him.

The blond in the front laughed. "Hey, Doc," he said amused.

"You know them?" Jeb asked Doc.

"I met Carlisle and Edward at a doctor conference in Atlanta a few years ago."

"Which one's Edward?" Melanie asked.

"Bronze hair," replied Doc.

"Can we trust them?" asked Jeb.

I tuned out their conversation and looked at the people in front of us. Edward looked like he was grinding his teeth together.

"Jacob, I swear to any God out there, that if you don't stop thinking what you're thinking right now, I'll break you in half," Edward said. He was looking straight forward, but I could tell he was talking to the guy with the long hair since his eyes widened for a second, but then relaxed, like he wasn't afraid.

Edward's lips moved slightly and a pixie like girl pulled the brown haired girl towards her.

The next second Edward was in front of Jacob and punched him in the jaw, sending him flying. He landed at least twenty feet away.

My mouth, along with many other people's, were open in shock. Jacob stood up, rubbing his jaw.

"I think you broke the mutt's jaw, Edward," the blond girl said.

"Good," Edward said and walked back to the brown haired girl, "but maybe I should kill him next. He _still_ won't shut up," he hissed and leaned down to whisper in the girls' ear.

"Damn bloodsuckers, can't you control yourselves for five minutes?" someone asked angrily.

"I could ask you the same question, pup," the biggest pale one said.

"Excuse me," Jeb said. "Can we know your names?" He cocked his gun in case anything happened.

**Nyte's POV**

Edward's arm was wrapped protectively around my waist. I know he didn't like the day I spent with Jacob, but the Cullens had to go hunting since they wouldn't know when they would be able to again. Of course they didn't tell Jacob and the Pack that.

The rebel humans standing across from us were whispering quietly to themselves, thinking that nobody on this side could hear them.

I peaked up at them from between my hair. A few of them were staring at us.

Suddenly Alice pulled me towards her and Jacob was flying through the air. He landed twenty feet away from the group. I peaked around the big frames of the wolves and saw Jacob standing up, rubbing his jaw.

I scowled in my head. Even though Edward hated him, he was my friend. At least for now, anyway. Bella didn't say anything all day when we were hanging out. She was letting me make my own decisions. I knew she was still there though, she kept thinking of Edward whenever he was touching me, and even more when he wasn't.

"I think you broke the mutt's jaw, Edward," Rosalie said. I grit my teeth.

"Good," Edward said and walked back over to me and wrapped his arm back around my waist, "but maybe I should kill him next. He _still_ won't shut up," he hissed.

_Edward,_ Bella hissed in my head. _How _could_ you?_ My thoughts were along the same line.

"He was asking for it, love," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Damn bloodsuckers, can't you control yourselves for five minutes?" Paul asked angrily.

"I could ask you the same question, pup," Emmett replied.

"Excuse me," the one guy with a gun said. "Can we know your names?" He cocked his gun towards us.

"He's not going to shoot at us, is he?" I heard Kim ask.

"I'm sure he won't," Emily said, unsure.

**Wanda's POV**

The dark one in the front motioned for Carlisle to start. He opened his mouth to introduce his family, but the small toddler in one of the darker females started to cry. One of the big guys pulled the little girl out of her hands and rocked her back and forth, murmuring quietly to her.

Carlisle waited a second to see if anything else would happen and then turned back to us.

"As you know, I'm Carlisle," he said. His voice was so smooth, "This is my wife, Esme," he motioned towards the brunette in the front. She gave us a small wave. "Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and," he hesitated slightly, "Nyte," he said, motioning to each of them as he said their name. They all nodded when he said it, except for Nyte.

The name itself sounded off. No human named their child Nyte.

"Ian," I whispered, pulling on his sleeve to get his attention. The darker skinned people started to introduce themselves.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you think that Nyte could be a soul?" I whispered into his ear.

"That's what I was thinking too."

Suddenly, everyone except a couple people across the way tensed up. The russet colored guys started growling and Edward stood protectively in front of Nyte. I cringed into Ian's side.

"The dogs made me blind!" Alice exclaimed. "I would've seen this."

Nyte suddenly screamed and fell to the ground in pain. No one was touching her, yet she was in pain.

"Bella!" Edward cried.

"Nyte!" Jacob cried at the same time.

Was the human still in there?"

Nyte stopped screaming, but she was left panting on the ground clenching Edward's shirt in her hands. Tears were falling down her face and sobs ripped through her. I held onto Ian as tight as I could.

"Let this be a warning to you, Cullens," a voice said. I couldn't tell where it was coming from, but it sounded like it came from everywhere. The Cullens were all glaring at some spot beyond our heads. "Change her soon, or she dies," the voice said and disappeared.

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"Jane," Alice replied.

"Edward, are any other Volturi around here?" Carlisle asked. Edward picked up Nyte and held her bridal style. Jacob was hovering nearby. Edward closed his eyes for a second.

He opened them. "No, Jane was the only one. She was just sent by Aro to send along that message and to check on Bella."

I looked up at Ian and he shrugged.

"Let us go after the leech," Quil, I think, said.

"If you do that," Rosalie said, "then you have the Volturi coming after you and they would kill you in a second."

"Who are the Volturi?" someone—I couldn't tell who—asked from our side.

The Cullens looked at Carlisle and he cleared his throat and began to speak.

**Hey, sry this 1, so short and 2, so late. I've had a lot of this typed already but it needed more. I no I haven't updated since last year **_(haha get it cuz it was just new years??? That joke never gets old XD…btw all the food in your house is at least a year old XXXD)_** okay I'm done. Anyway, I'm so sry. Its just schools been CRAZY!!.**

**I'm trying not to leave you with a huge cliffy cuz I'm pausing this story for now, just so I can focus on **_**Lasting Memories **_**and **_**Seeing is Believing/Believing is Seeing**_**. I want to finish at least one story.**

**I am **_NOT_** abandoning this story, but I won't be writing any more till I lower the amount of stories I'm writing.**

**xoxo  
rebecca**


End file.
